


Why Red Clouds

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the old saying. Curiosity killed the cat, well it was a good thing Kagome wasn't cat. Even if she was satisfaction would have brought her back. A cute little snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Red Clouds

Kagome steeled herself as she knocked on Leader-Sama's door as nervous butterflies flew in her stomach. She heard a muffled come in and braced her herself as she opened the door and approached his desk. "Leader-Sama?"

"Hm?" He inclined his head to let her know he heard her, not even bothering to look up from his desk.

She fiddled with her cloak, she really, really wanted to know something but she felt stupid asking him. She'd asked everyone else even Itachi and he didn't know the answer. Which was a rarity in itself. "Ano…why are there red clouds on the cloaks. I mean why not just leave it black?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her sharply.

She fidgeted under his gaze, "I mean if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

He stood up and walked over to her until he was standing in front of her looking into her eyes. She knew she was sweating lightly he'd been staring at her eyes for the past two minutes. It seemed like he was looking in her soul searching them for something. After another few agonizing minutes he seemed to make up his mind and motioned for her to sit down on the chair next to her as he walked back over to his.

She sat down nervously; she was really regretting her curiosity. Damn Inu was right about it going to be the end of her jumped when he finally decided to speak, "I'm glad you've asked, you're the first person who's asked me with genuine curiosity."

She nodded her head not trusting herself to speak it was the first time he had ever praised her, "So I will tell you the real reason why we have red clouds on our cloaks."

She nodded again. "The clouds represent freedom which is never free. The red represents the price we pay to be free. As you know most of the Akatsuki are missing nin's who were banished from their villages for refusing to mindlessly follow orders?"

Kagome nodded solemnly, "Hai, that's why I joined. I was tired of having my fate decided by others."

Leader nodded, "Yes and we accepted you without question. We are a family and our cloaks represent that and what we fight for. We fight for ourselves, we obey only ourselves, and we answer to only ourselves. Do you understand?"

Kagome smiled as she nodded happily, "Hai, Leader-Sama!"

He smiled slightly at her, "Now run along. I'm sure Itachi's looking for you."

"Hai, Leader-Sama. Thank you for answering my question." With that she left closing the door behind her.

"That was mean." He jumped slightly as he turned to glare at Kohan, the only person who could sneak up on him. "What was mean Kohan?"

Kohan glared at him, "Lying to her like that. You and I both know the only reason we have clouds on our cloaks is because you stained yours and didn't want to buy a new one so you stained all of theirs."

He huffed, "So, I bent the truth a little."

He chuckled nervously as her glare intensified, "But I did mean it when I said we were a family and that we fight for only ourselves."

Her glare softened, "That may be but you're gonna have to deal with her when she finds out you lied to her."

He paled, "You wouldn't"

She smirked, "Oh if only I had a week off with pay. It might slip my mind."

He glared at her smirking form, "Fine."

She smirked as she walked towards the door. "Now I see where Kagome gets it from."

She paused, "What was that?"

He gulped, "Nothing!"

"That's what I thought. See you later." And with that she shut the door.

He sagged back in his chair, "Note to self, never answer anymore questions especially Kagome's."


End file.
